empty darkness
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: when naomi believes to have visions of her past,she discovers who her parents really are and learns something shocking that affects tigress and naomi's friendship into something more-like sisters!
1. dream or vision?

This is my most intense fanfic I'll ever write. I don't think any of my other stories can top this off! Well, let's begin with this story!

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up in the middle of the night panting. The dream she had was starting to scare her. She had the dream a couple weeks ago after she turned 14. She thought turning 14 would mean she would move on from her past but man, was she was wrong. But she felt like the dream wasn't a dream nor a nightmare, but possibly a vision. Naomi sighed softly to herself. She couldn't help but think that the dream -or vision- had something to do with her past. Naomi felt the sleepiness creep back to her and made her fall asleep<p>

* * *

><p>*dream sequence*<p>

A little tiger cub trembled in fear. She ran from her place to a hidden corner.

'Naomi, come on!' she heard a voice say.

Little Naomi gently crawled out of her hiding place.

The voice grabbed her by the arm. 'Alright sweetie,' she said in a sickly sweet voice 'show that nice person what you can do'

'Yes, mommy' Naomi said.

The visitor, who was a jaguar, handed Naomi a knife, and yes I mean a REAL knife, to the young 1-year old. Naomi's mom handed her a stuffed animal of a bear. Instead of playing with it, Naomi repeatedly used the knife to stab the bear. Within seconds, all that was remained of it was the stuffing.

The male jaguar smiled at the little cub 'she will be a fine assassin. I say you give her to me for $10,000 so I can train her to be a even better one'

Naomi's mother frowned. 'I thought we agreed to $20,000'

'Well too bad. Ten thousand or I walk'

She felt a sudden burst of anger. 'LOOK YOU SON OF A BITCH, TAKE HER FOR $20,000 OR THINGS WILL GET VERY UGLY!'

'Oh! I'm so scared!' mimicked the jaguar.

Naomi's mother took Naomi's knife out of her hands and went crazy an-

*end of dream sequence*

* * *

><p>Naomi heard the morning bell ring. She quickly left her room and said 'good morning, master' but realized she was a minute late. Crap.<p>

'Naomi, are you feeling well?' asked Master Shifu.

'Yeah, just over slept a little, I guess' she answered. She felt too freaked out by the dream to tell anyone that nightmare.

* * *

><p>She murdered a stuffed animal! Poor bear. I think I already got everything in order in this chapter. And no, that doesn't count as one of the reasons for M rating. And yes, Naomi's mother did kill the jaguar in front of Naomi's one-year old eyes. And yes, this is a vision of her past. Well, review and the actions have just begun.<p> 


	2. visions can haunt you

Ok so i feel like i went overboard on naomi's vision. but who cares? i guess i'll countinue things like that later on in the chapters.

* * *

><p>'ready, naomi?' asked monkey, handing her a bo staff.<p>

'yeah' she answered. she let the vision brush past her as she began to fight. just when she was about to win, the vision came vision caught her by suprise, which caused her to fall when monkey used the staff to kick her legs.

monkey, mantis, crane, tigress, viper, musaki and po were shocked that for the first time in a million fights, naomi lost.

'are you ok?' asked monkey helping her up.

'yeah, i'm fine' she replied.

musaki stared at her 'i know your lying. just tell what's the matter. waking up alittle late is one thing, but losing by monkey is another'

'hey!' monkey said.

'sorry'

'alright i'll tell you guys,' said naomi quietly 'i keep having these dreams and i think they're visions of a past i possibly don't know. that's why i'm so distracted lately'

'can you tell us the vision?' asked crane.

naomi nodded. 'i was one and ran. i don't know why i did and i hid to a corner. someone called my name and i walked up to her. she told me to do what i learned to a visitor and i answered 'yes,mommy'. the visitor was a jaguar and he handed me a mom handed me a stuffed animal of a bear and i stabbed the bear to shreds. the guy looked pleased and said i'd be a fine assasian. he said he'd take me for ten thousand dollars so i can be a even better one. she argued saying it was twenty thousand but the man refused. she got pissed off and grabbed the knife from me. s-she,' naomi felt a cold shiver crawl up behind her 'she sliced him.'

'she sliced the guy in half?' asked mantis, freaked out

'yes, but not symetrical' she responded.

'so you killed a stuffed bear?' asked po.

she nodded. she let the image of the blood staining the floor and staining the knife scare her.

'are you scared?' asked viper, sensiing naomi's fear.

she nodded fearfully. 'the image of the guy being sliced to death just...scares me alot'

before she knew it, she felt someone hug her. it was tigress. crane opened his beak in shock while the others stared.

'seeing my friends going through pain and suffering just hurts me as well,' said tigress 'i can't let you go through this. you can tell us anything and we will help you through it'

naomi felt a sudden wave of relief, knowing that her friends will always help her. she knew tigress would always care for her like a little sister.

* * *

><p>awww, who doesn't love the soft side of tigress? and yes, animation universe i decided to add musaki in the story. but too bad naomi doesn't know what will happen. *evil chuckle* you'll just have to keep checking up to see what i'm up to and sorry i can't post a chapter for 'kidnapped' it's like midnight in where i live.<p> 


	3. another vision?

Alright so I'm kind of in a sad mood-my aunt died. For this story and 'kidnapped' I'm just going to pour out my feelings in this story to make me feel a little better. Ok, well let's continue!

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed by and the vision had less scared Naomi. But when she was hanging out with her boyfriend, Kendall she had another vision. And this time, it was scarier than the last.<p>

* * *

><p>*vision sequence*<p>

An 11 in a half month old Naomi held hands with her mom and dad. Naomi was as energetic and playful like any toddler is.  
>"Where are we going?" asked the toddler who didn't know what was going on.<br>"We're going to teach you on how to kill somebody" said her mother with an evil grin as they walked in the night.  
>"The first rule to become an assassin is to attack at night" said her father holding a knife.<br>Naomi didn't know what 'kill' or 'assassin' meant, but she knew it was something bad. She whimpered a little, not wanting to do this and tired since it was midnight. "Mommy, daddy I'm tired" she said sleepily.  
>"Shut up and quit complaining!" Said her mother annoyed.<br>Naomi's mom and dad reached their destination. Before, they started doing their murder; her mother told Naomi "the second rule is to be very quiet"  
>Naomi nodded and opened the door quietly. She accidently stumbled, since she learned to walk a month ago at that time, and tripped on a table which collapsed and made a loud crash sound. The owners, who were cranes, came rushing to the doorway. And saw Naomi whimpering silently<br>"Aw, what are you doing here, sweetie?" asked the female crane feeling bad for her.  
>Naomi couldn't help but cry a little. She knew that those nice people would be not alive in a few seconds.<br>"Don't cry, we'll help you find your family" Said the male crane.  
>Before he could say anything, he was sliced, in the same way the jaguar was, and fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him. The woman shrieked in fear, knowing her husband was just killed.<br>"W-who's doing this to us and who are you?" She shrieked suddenly forgetting Naomi was there.  
>Naomi's mother came up to her with her sword dripping in blood.<br>"W-who are you?" said the woman with fear on her face.  
>Naomi's father snuck in too with a knife in his hand and said "Your worst nightmare"<br>And with that he sliced her and blood covered the carpet, floor and Naomi's feet.  
>"And that's how you kill a person!" said her dad proud of his murder.<br>The family left the house like nothing happened but footprints of blood were on the floor on the first few steps Naomi took on the way out.

*end of vision*

* * *

><p>"Naomi? Naomi?" asked Kendall when realized Naomi wasn't listening to his story of his world tour.<br>"Huh? Oh-what- yeah?" said Naomi. She realized she wasn't in a home where she saw her first murder; she was in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. She let out a sigh of relief knowing it was over.  
>"Are you ok? You've been acting strange lately" He said worried about Naomi.<br>She sighed "No. I'm not ok"  
>"Well what's the matter?"<br>"Can we talk in the Jade Palace? I don't want to say it in public"  
>He nodded, knowing it must be something bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for too much blood. This just helps little with this crisis. Well, can you guess who Naomi's mom and dad murdered? Review and Merry Christmas!<br>Santa: its Halloween  
>Well whatever! Happy Halloween then!<p> 


	4. telling them the second vision

Happy November! Alright so let's countinue with this story!

* * *

><p>Naomi and Kendall walked up the stairs to the Jade Palace. Naomi was thinking about the vision when it hit her like a ton of bricks: her parents killed Crane's parents! She remembered how she saw Crane looking sad and he explained that 14 years ago, someone killed his parents. Naomi felt more panicked then ever. How could she explain that?<p>

'Hey, Naomi. Hey, Kendall' said Po as soon as soon as he saw them.

'Hi,' said Kendall. He looked at Naomi 'now can you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Asked Po.

'I don't know. That's why i'm asking her!'

'Where are the others?' Naomi asked Po.

'Um, at the Training Hall. Why?'

'I think i got another vision'

'Whoa, really? So are you gonna tell now?'

She nodded. 'Let's go. I just wanna say it once to get it over with.'

'Right now?'

'Yes!'

'Ok, let's go'

'Hey guys' said Viper as they walked in.

'Hey, um, do you guys have like five minutes?'

'Yeah. We can spare a few minutes'

Everyone stopped what they're doing and listiened to Naomi.

'Ok, so,um today i had another vision and this time i think goes to the time when i saw my first murder. Well, my parents and me were walking to a house, telling me they're gonna teach me on how to kill someone. I went to this home and I was clumsy. I disturbed the owners and they saw me. They felt bad for me and the man, was sliced. My mom came up to her with a sword covered in blood and my dad sliced the woman as well. The blood stained the carpet,floor and my feet. For a few seconds every step i took showed a trail of blood and that was my vision'

Everyone fell completely silent. They couldn't believe that she had to see that.

'I'm sorry you had to see that. But your not the only one who witnessed murder. Tai Lung killed my parents when i was 3 and i had to witness it.' Said Musaki as he put a comforting paw around her shoulder.

'At least your parents weren't assasians or saw two murders.' She answered.

'Naomi, don't be afraid to tell us your visions. We want to help you in any way we can.' Said Master Shifu.

'Yeah, we'll help you until it kills us.' Said crane.

she wondered how Crane would react if she told him it was her parents that killed her parents but she was quiet on that. 'Thanks. There are days like these where you need friends like you guys.'

* * *

><p>Ok, I think got better at punctuation. Can someone please review this? I'm starting to feel this story was a waste of my time. Just one review can make countinue. I don't know if i'll countinue or not. Just someone please review if you like it.<p> 


	5. three strikes and that's it

Hey everyone and my computer is now working, so let's continue with this story!

Naomi walked down the streets kicking a few crunched up leaves. She thought about on how she was going to tell Crane that her parents killed his parents. The last thing she ever needed was another vision and she did get another vision.

* * *

><p><em>A little 1-in a half year old Naomi walked with her father in the cool darkness of night. she stumbled on the cold snow but, her father grabbed her firmly. he had a knife in his pocket and was ready to make a another murder. he crept up silently and went inside a home. he saw two tigers sitting near a fireplace with their 3 year old son and 1 year old son. naomi's dad went in further and the family quickly saw him. <em>

'who are you?' growled the mother.

naomi's dad simply sliced her and the two boys shrieked in fear. naomi saw hatred in the youngest boy's eyes.

'what the hell!' said the father. he grabbed a sword and began a sword fight with him. sadly, the boys' father didn't win and died with a pool of blood surrounding him.

before naomi and her father left she heard the youngest boy say 'i hate you all for this! i'm gonna get you guys for this!'

* * *

><p>naomi felt another fear. she suddenly realized who those boys are. they were kendall and jason! she realized she couldn't take it anymore. she had to find out who were her parents. she just had to.<p>

* * *

><p>wow! kendall is the oldest so he's seventeen. what do you think will happen? review even for a second!<p> 


	6. finding out their names

Alright so much drama! Ok I never expected THAT much of blood and violence, but it's the only way I can pour out my feelings over the death of my aunt. Weird but this story is amazing. So let's continue!

Naomi walked up the stairs. She couldn't believe it. Her parents murdered her boyfriend and his brother! She felt a pang of guilt and wanted to find out who were her parents. she just wished the visions would be over. But another vision came back to her and it finally revealed when she had her forth vision.

_"Just shut up, Ankoku" screamed Naomi's dad._

_(A/n "Ankoku" means darkness in Japanese. And "Aku" means evil. Can't find any evil Chinese names. )_  
><em>"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Aku!" screamed her mother.<em>  
><em>It really wasn't that much of a surprise for them to fight. They made "love" at a young age and were forced to be together even though they abandoned their first daughter. So Naomi's been sort of "a replacement" to them and nothing more.<em>  
><em>"It's always about you is it?" said Aku angrily.<em>  
><em>"Hey, it's not my fault I made love with you! You were too drunk and careless to even care about what you were doing!" said Ankoku.<em>  
><em>"that was twenty years ago! Get freakin' over it!"<em>  
><em>"No! And you were the one who made us give up our daughter!"<em>  
><em>"So? We got another one and she's even better!"<em>  
><em>"well how would you?"<em>  
><em>"Because she's so far a kung-fu master!"<em>  
><em>Ankoku gave a shocked gasp. "Wait, how do you know?"<em>  
><em>"I've been secretly watching over her and never told you because I know you'd get freaked out!" said Aku simply.<em>  
><em>Ankoku hid her knife behind her back. "What else have you been doing?"<em>  
><em>"Nothing…"<em>  
><em>"So your cheating on your wife?"<em>  
><em>"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but you can never know!"<em>  
><em>Ankoku felt anger rise up against her and began to push him down." This is the final straw!" She did a quick slice of him and he stopped moving.<em>  
><em>A 2-year old Naomi watched in horror as she saw Ankoku drag Aku's sliced body into outside and buried him. She came back inside like nothing happened and told Naomi to go to sleep, even though it was two in the afternoon. Naomi nodded and tried to get those images off her mind as she fell asleep.<em>

"Naomi? Are you ok?" asked Tigress worried about her.  
>"yeah, I'm alright" she answered.<br>"I know your lying."  
>"maybe I am, maybe I'm not but you can't prove it" said naomi as she walked away, wishing she never said that.<p>

* * *

><p>and that gave naomi her answer. so what'd you think she's gonna do now? she of course would have to look them up but i think everybody knows who Ankoku and Aku are talking about. so review!<p> 


	7. telling Tigress the visions

**Alright so happy Friday! Ok let's continue with this shocking story!**

* * *

><p>Naomi felt a little guilty for snapping at Tigress but it was the only way she could not tell her those bloody visions. She sighed and went to her.<br>_How can I tell Crane that it was my parents who killed his parents? How can I tell Jason and Kendall that my dad killed their parents? Why is this happening to me?  
><em>Naomi's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. She knew it was Tigress on her door.  
>"Tell me what's wrong" Tigress said when she opened the door.<br>"Nothing's wrong" she answered like nothing bad was happening, which was a lie.  
>"I know your lying"<br>"no, I'm not!"  
>"You pretty much are."<br>Naomi sighed. She knew this would lead to nowhere and she should just tell her the truth. "Well, I got another vision. Well, two visions to be exact. And I don't think Kendall or Jason would like the first vision, mostly Jason."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Tigress, a bit confused.<br>"My dad killed their parents and they both saw it. Even I saw it."  
>Tigress knew on how much Jason hated Naomi for no reason. But know, he's got a reason!<br>"I'm really sorry you had to see that." Was all she could say when she had nothing to else to say to comfort her.  
>"That's only the first vision."<br>"What's the second?"  
>"it reveals my parents' names and my mom murdered my dad and buried him."<br>Tigress felt completely freaked out that actually happened. "Why did she kill him?"  
>"They were both fighting and my mom accused him of cheating which drew the knife. I saw her drag his body outside and then she buried him."<br>"Well, at least it's all over."  
>"I guess so. But I don't know why my mom and dad keep doing their murders."<br>"Maybe they had a really bad back story. But at least you were abandoned by them"  
>"I guess I am glad for that. Otherwise I'd possibly be a assassin or killer or something really horrible." Said Naomi, knowing that if she was with her parents the five, Po, Master Shifu, Kate, Musaki, Kendall, James, Jason, and Spencer could be killed by her. And she might as well end her life if she ever did that. But thank goodness, it would never happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ok there's like a 90 % chance i might make a what if story. what i mean is, what if naomi was never abandoned and turned out to be a good killerassassin and her next victims are the five and her friends? it would of course, end with a sad ending. but let's not talk about that. so please review!  
><strong>


	8. finding who they are sort of

Naomi never felt this scared in her life! Everything seemed like it was falling apart for her. She had to admit: she did want to figure out her parents, but not like that! If she knew her parents were WAY over the opposite of good, never would've wished she knew who they were. She knew she could never take another vision any longer. She thought about possibly going to a library and look them up to see if she can get anything on them.  
>Naomi walked down the streets and to the library acting like she nothing in mind.<br>"Hello, Naomi. Can I help you with anything?" asked the librarian who a bunny was holding a pile of books.  
>"Yeah, um I'd like to see if there any books on Aku and Ankoku" she answered.<br>The librarian dropped the pile of books. "Why would you need to look them up?"  
>Naomi paused. Telling her that she was their daughter was stupider then asking Jason if actually cared for her. "Uh…. I just heard of them and I was wondering if I could look them up"<br>"alright. Come with me."  
>She followed her to a room and explained that her parents were also killed by them. Naomi felt even guiltier then she already did feel. The librarian handed her a book on them and she left. Naomi knew once she knows so much about them, she'll have to make the victims' lives better. She just had too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry the chapter is waay too short. I'm going somewhere and i really want to post this chapter. i'll post the conversation tomorrow. well anyway review and I'm gonna go!<strong>


	9. forgive or not to forgive?

Ok so let's continue.

As Naomi walked up the stairs with the book, she thought about the conversation she had with the librarian.

* * *

><p><em>Naomi followed the librarian into a room.<br>"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.  
>"About the people you wanted to look up" the librarian said.<br>"Alright, but why did you want to lead me to the room?"  
>She sighed. "It was 17 years ago. I lived with my parents then and I never thought anything bad would happen to them. I left one night to go hang out with a friend and when I came back, I saw that my parents were dead with a pool of blood surrounding them. The only evidence I found was a knife with engraving 'Aku' in it."<br>"Let's just say they had a daughter. Would you forgive her?" Naomi asked then felt stupid for asking a question like that.  
>"The daughter didn't do anything wrong. So how can I forgive someone for something they didn't do?"<br>"But do you forgive Aku and Ankoku?"  
>"yes"<br>Naomi felt really surprised that she said she actually forgave them! "Why would you wanna forgive them?"  
>"Just because you don't forgive them will make your problems disappear. Forgiving the people who are cruel to you is the only way to save the world from selfishness and hatred"<br>before they left, the librarian handed her a book about them._

* * *

><p><em><em>Naomi thought about what the librarian said. Would Crane forgive her parents (which she seriously doubted) if she told him those were her parents? Naomi sighed and walked up the stairs, wishing for anything but another bloody vision.  
>"Hey Naomi, watcha got there?" asked Musaki to her.<br>"Something can help me find out who my parents really are." she answered. She knew she could never look back if she opened the book, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

><p><strong>anybody suprised the librarian said she forgave Aku and Ankoku<strong>.**I'm christian and in the bible it says to forgive people and I knew I had to pick that out for this. I know it's hard to forgive someone, but it's the only way you can make yourself feel better, even if they don't deserve it! So review!**


	10. Tigress's dream

**Alright so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>Everyone fell asleep, but for Tigress she had the strangest dream that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She found herself in a strange village. The village seemed calm and friendly. But one house somehow caught her attention. She walked toward the house, feeling some regret with every step she took. She looked at the window and saw the horrifying scene.<br>"Just shut up, Ankoku" screamed a man.  
>"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Aku!" screamed the woman.<br>"It's always about you is it?" said Aku angrily.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault I made love with you! You were too drunk and careless to even care about what you were doing!" said Ankoku.<br>"That was twenty years ago! Get freakin' over it!"  
>"No! And you were the one who made us give up our daughter!"<br>"So? We got another one and she's even better!"  
>"Well how would you?"<br>"Because she's so far a kung-fu master!"  
>Tigress stopped looking for a moment. 20 years ago? Kung fu master? She continued to look at the window<br>Ankoku gave a shocked gasp. "Wait, how do you know?"  
>"I've been secretly watching over her and never told you because I know you'd get freaked out!" said Aku simply.<br>Ankoku hid her knife behind her back. "What else have you been doing?"  
>"Nothing…"<br>"So you're cheating on your wife?"  
>"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but you can never know!"<br>Ankoku felt anger rise up against her and began to push him down." This is the final straw!" She did a quick slice of him and he stopped moving.  
>Tigress saw a young tiger cub, which looked very familiar, watch horror as she saw Ankoku drag Aku's sliced body into outside and buried him. She came back inside like nothing happened and told her to go to sleep, even though it was two in the afternoon. She nodded and went upstairs.<br>Tigress wasn't sure to be freaked out the Ankoku just killed Aku or feel bad for the young tiger who just saw that. She saw a hand on her shoulder and turned around it was Oogway.  
>" Does that scene look familiar?" he asked her.<br>"Only the tiger cub but I don't know if I should be scared or freaked out by that scene"  
>"When the time comes, you'll see that the cub does look familiar to you"<br>"But wai-"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tigress suddenly woke up. The gong hadn't even rung yet. So many questions raced her mind. Like whom were they talking about? Why does the girl look so familiar? Why did she have the dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow so she had the dream! So review and enjoy your Monday!<strong>


	11. Kate comes to visit

Hey everyone and I got cereal! I'm kidding but let's continue

Naomi tried her best to not get anyone worried about her. But it was obviously a failure. To make matters worse, Kate came to visit Naomi. Kate is princess of England and sometimes would just like to hang out with Naomi because it makes her feel like any other teenage girl. In that time her parents, had appointed her to Empress of England- at 16! She once had to sit around in the court room all day just because a man accused of his enemy's son making out with his daughter. In the end, both men had to apologize to each other and let their kids date whoever they wanted. After she snapped at two people, her parents decided she should take a break and hang out with her friend.  
>"Hey, Naomi, how are you doing?" asked Kate once she arrived to the small village.<br>"I'm doing well" she lied.  
>Kate knew something bad had happened. But she knew one thing: Naomi wasn't gonna tell her.<br>"I know your lying. Did Kendall break up with you? Trust me, you can do better."  
>"No! We didn't break up and we're still together!"<br>"Oh, then he's a nice guy and he's right for you. But seriously what's the matter?"  
>Naomi sighed. It seemed like every time she told somebody the visions, it would get harder and harder. "Alright but promise you won't tell anyone?"<br>"Promise"  
>after Naomi told Kate the visions, Kate was speechless and completely freaked out.<br>"Naomi, I'm so sorry that happened" she said after a while.  
>"I know. I just wish I could get those out of my mind."<br>"Well, things happen for a reason. You may not see it now, but you will someday."  
>"True, but for now I just have to figure out what I'm gonna do."<br>"Well what's your plan so far?"  
>"I don't have a plan. I got nothing!"<p>

"oh" was all Kate could say.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is too short, I was too busy watching Kung Fu Pandan Legends of Awesomness to do this. I'm sorry i have to postpone the chapter of 'kidnapped' i'll have uploaded anyone just wants me to give the plot away for 'kidnapped' then you can message me and review!<p> 


	12. thinking outside the book

**Ok, so let's begin this chapter! And man, will this story be cool!**

* * *

><p>Naomi felt like the visions were starting to affect her life. She realized she had to do something or something bad might happen. She walked down the streets, trying to think about what she's gonna do<br>"Hey Naomi, wait up!" said Kendall.  
>Naomi stopped where she was walking.<br>"So I was wondering, if you wanna hang out sometime after today."  
>"I wish I could but I'm a bit busy today."<br>"You said that already for the tenth time this week."  
>"I'm sorry, but I just can't. Not right now."<br>"Is it the visions?"  
>"Yeah it kinda is."<br>"Oh. Then I guess I'll see you around later, ok?"  
>"Ok"<br>Naomi couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she wasn't hanging around with Kendall as much. She suddenly remembered something that she borrowed a few days ago: the book! Naomi walked faster to the stairs to her room. She just had to find the book. She just had to. She found it by her drawers. she sat on her bed and began to flip the book to page 1.  
>"<em>This book contains some of the worst enemies of China. The names are still the same just in case you spot them. Let's begin with the tenth worst warrior."<br>_The book then told about the worst enemies. Somehow, Tai-lung was in the number 3 place and Shen was in the number 2 place. Naomi flipped to the next page and began to read it.  
><em>"The worst enemy-or enemies- of China are, Aku and Ankoku. Aku and Ankoku are the worst killers. Legends often told of how Aku and Ankoku ever met. Some legends say that they were 13 when they met. But one thing was sure: they gave up their first daughter at 14. Nobody knows why they were still together or why they kill people but they eventually had another daughter years later. The name is kept a secret for privacy purposes, since she really didn't kill anyone.<br>Some stories say that Aku and Ankoku had a huge fight and Ankoku killed Aku in front of the girl's eyes. Ankoku disappeared and no one knows whether she is alive or not."  
><em>Naomi stopped reading. She wished she hadn't read that. Now instead of making her feel better, it made her feel worse. And what if her mother is alive and is finding her to kill her? Suddenly she heard a bunch of voices shouting at her. Except the voices was her mother.  
><em>"Naomi, you never do anything right!"<br>"You are a disgrace to me and your family!"  
>"No one likes you, so you might as well kill those who hate you!"<br>"You really are stupid. You're supposed to learn how to use a knife by now."  
>"You're lucky I'm keeping you or no one would want you because you are worthless and pathetic."<br>_Naomi felt a few tears fall off her eyes. She knew no one can understand on what she's going through. She felt a few more tears and let them fall off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, her mother sure is cruel to her. Does she honestly expect a two year old to use a knife? Well review!<strong>


	13. don't take his path'

Naomi tried to get her mother's words out of her mind. She knew those were the voices that haunted her every night. Everything seemed to be falling apart. She tried to remember who her parents killed. They killed Crane's parents. They killed the librarian's parents. They killed Ke-. Naomi paused. The images of her dad killing Kendall and Jason's parents flooded through her mind. She suddenly remembered the time where Kendall, Jason, James, Spencer, Musaki and she were kidnapped. She found out new things about her friends. But she also got an enemy along the way: Jason. She suddenly understood. Jason hated her because she was the daughter of the man who killed his parents. He died while trying to kill her. But he was killed by Tai-lung by his own selfishness.  
>Naomi felt even worse than she did before. She felt like it was her fault Jason was killed.<p>

"Naomi, are you there?" she heard someone say.  
>She felt like saying no. "Yeah, I'm here"<br>It was Tigress. "Are you ok?"  
>"Not really. Everything it- it's just getting torn apart." Naomi said.<br>"Maybe it's just something you'll have to learn"  
>"how is it something I should learn? I learned that Kendall and Jason's are killed because of my dad. I feel like it's my fault he was killed." Naomi said looking at the ground.<br>"Don't say that, it isn't your fault. Jason could've moved on, but he didn't because he hasn't let learned to let the past go. But that doesn't mean you should take his path. I know it will be a struggle for you to move on since you know on who your parents killed, but you will. Time will heal anything, even if it will come back and haunt you."  
>Naomi knew that Tigress was right. Just because Jason didn't move on, doesn't mean she would take his path.<br>"I guess you're right. Maybe if I just try to move on, I won't end up like Jason. Thanks, Tigress" she said hugging her. 

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't love this sister-like moment? I'm the oldest of my siblings, so I guess this is why I make this seem more realistic. Well review and keep checking for more of these sister-like moments. And no, they haven't found out there sisters…. Yet.<strong>


	14. Naomi's dream

_ "Where the heck am I?"__ wondered Naomi. All she saw was pitched blackness. "Not another nightmare!" It was usually common for her nightmares to begin with pitch blackness. But this time there was another feeling in this background that she never noticed before: emptiness. The dark and ghostly quiet place made her have an empty feeling. Every step she took seemed like it was taking her nowhere. She felt lost, scared and empty at the same time.  
>Naomi suddenly saw light followed by a scene that made her shiver. She was in a living room of a house. A couch stood beside a window with a coffee table. A red (or is it blood?) and white rug filled the middle of the room. The house seemed like any another house. She sensed footsteps and it was her mother. Normally, her mother wouldn't see her since she is like a ghost but this time she saw her.<br>"Hello, Naomi" she said with a sly smile.  
>"What do you want?" Naomi asked trying not to show any fear.<br>"To kill someone" she handed her a knife. The same knife that she got when she forced to kill that stuffed animal when she was younger.  
>Naomi threw the knife on the ground. "I will not do what you did!"<br>"You will or I will kill you"  
>Naomi knew it was just a dream but it felt more like reality. "Make me"<br>Ankoku tossed her to the wall. Naomi felt blood on her head. She felt the oxygen being taken out of her body.  
>"W-why….. Are you doing this?" she asked, trying to get enough air to at least hear the answer. She felt her eyes close. The oxygen seemed to be completely out of her body.<br>Before she closed her eyes from the world, she heard a voice that wasn't her mother's: "Naomi! Please don't die! This is my entire fault and I wish I never yelled at you!" _

Naomi opened her eyes suddenly. She put a hand on her head. She looked at her hand.  
><em>No blood. Thank goodness it was all a dream! <em>She thought. _But still what was the voice talking about at the end of my dream? These dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a small spoiler: the last line the voice said to Naomi at the end of her dream is actually a line that will be used for one of these future chapters.I'm assuming anybody can guess who that voice belongs to. Sorry for the delay. For now on, at least once a week I'll work on my third story. I cannot triple-task so it's being posted once a week. Ok well review!<strong>


	15. Keep Your Head Up

**Ok, sorry for the whole delay again. I hope I won't get another this week. Well, let's just hope and I'll continue.**

* * *

><p>Naomi kept wondering on her dream. After Kendall asked Naomi out for the hundredth time, she finally said yes. She just hoped it would get her mind off her dream.<br>"Ok where are you taking me?" she asked.  
>"The Musa Stage" he answered holding the guitar case in his hand.<br>Naomi remembered that stage. They hadn't been there in a long time since the Music Arts Program was shut down a few weeks ago.  
>"Are James and Spencer there?" She asked.<br>"Nope, they're hanging out at my house. It's just you, me and a guitar."  
>"A guitar?"<br>"Just trust me on this."  
>"Wait, isn't the stage closed at this time?"<br>"I bribed the security guard to keep open for a few more minutes."  
>Naomi chuckled a little. Kendall seems to be always persuasive. Soon, they made it to the front door of the stage. The security guard, who is a wolf, opened the door for them. Naomi saw Kendall give him money. Naomi looked at the rows and rows of the red velvet seats. They brought her so many memories, like when she first appeared here for an audition, the time when she first introduced Musaki to Kendall, James, Spencer and Jason. And the time where she owned Henrietta, which was the best revenge Naomi ever thought of. It was a shame they had to shut down the program because the owner refused to pay the bills.<br>Kendall and Naomi walked to the platform.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.<br>"like I said, just trust me on this." He said and strummed his guitar and began to play:

_wooh, ehhhh, wooooh._

_I've been waiting on the sunset_  
><em> Bills on my mindset<em>  
><em> I can get deny theyre getting high<em>  
><em> Higher than my income<em>  
><em> Income's breadcrumbs<em>  
><em> I've been trying to survive<em>

_The glow that the sun gives_  
><em> Right around sunset<em>  
><em> Helps me realize<em>  
><em> This is just a journey<em>  
><em> Drop your worries<em>  
><em> You are gonna turn out fine.<em>  
><em> Oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>  
><em> Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em> you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_  
><em> To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em> But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_  
><em> Kickin these rocks.<em>  
><em> Its kinda hard to watch this life go by.<em>  
><em> I'm buyin in the skeptics,<em>  
><em> Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes<em>

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_  
><em> I start to comprimise<em>  
><em> My life and the purpose.<em>  
><em> Is it all worth it,<em>  
><em> Am I gonna turn out fine?<em>

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._  
><em> Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em> You gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know its hard,_  
><em> To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em> But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_Only rainbows after rain_  
><em> The sun will always come again.<em>  
><em> And its a circle, circling,<em>  
><em> Around again, it comes around again.<em>

_Only rainbows after rain_  
><em> The sun will always come again.<em>  
><em> And its a circle, circling,<em>  
><em> Around again, it comes around,<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em> you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know its hard_  
><em> To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em> But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_Keep your head up, oh,_  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em> Keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em> Keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em> And you can let your hair down.<em>

Naomi suddenly realized what he meant to say.  
>"Naomi, I know you're going through a hard time but sometimes you just gotta keep your head up." he said.<br>"Thanks, Kendall" she said she kissed him.  
>"No kissing in the stage." joked the security guard when he saw them.<br>They both blushed and left the stage.  
>Naomi knew that what only Kendall was trying to do was help her. She felt glad that she had people who actually care for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't love a little romance? The song is Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer. Originally it was supposed to be I Can be Your Hero by Enrique Iglesias ( it's like my childhood song and I didn't figure out the name of that song until a few days ago.) but that song will be saved for another story. I know everyone's wondering when the real action will be beginning, and it will be soon. And somehow this is like the first, second or third chapter that doesn't contain violence in this story. So review and enjoy your day. <strong>


	16. forgetting about it for a few moments

**Ok so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>The bad thing for Naomi is that she was supposed to do a concert. With those horrifying memories, it seemed like the concert was not going to be a success. She didn't want to do it, but letting her fans down was something she hated to do. When it was the night of the concert, the problems finally blew away as she began to sing<p>

_I fell, for your looks  
>and gave you my heart<br>but know I know your little secret  
>you've been telling your friends and classmates<br>that we've been bf and gf  
>but now it's o-v-e-r<br>and now you'll see the real side of me_

_(chorus)  
>it's gonna be a bittersweet revenge<br>you won't get your fairytale ending  
>don't bother saying sorry<br>it's not gonna be over until I win this war  
>whoah,whoah it's a bittersweet revenge<em>

_And now, we're standing in the rain  
>not even looking at eachother<br>it's your own fault that you had to start it  
>if you think I'll forgive<br>then your mistaken  
>because the war hasn't even started <em>

_(chorus)  
>it's gonna be a bittersweet revenge<br>you won't get your fairytale ending  
>don't bother saying sorry<br>it's not gonna be over until I win this war  
>whoah,whoah it's a bittersweet revenge<em>

_So now you're begging for a second chance  
>but you won't trick me ever again<br>so, don't yell at random people  
>it's not gonna get better<em>

_It's a bittersweet revenge and you're not gonna win_

_(chorus)  
>it's gonna be a bittersweet revenge<br>you won't get your fairytale ending  
>don't bother saying sorry<br>it's not gonna be over until I win this war  
>whoah,whoah it's a bittersweet revenge<em>

_And sorry if you didn't get the memo  
>this is over and I ain't leavin'<br>till I get my bittersweet revenge_

Naomi finished on it on time and it was perfect. But she felt like she made one person unhappy.  
>"Naomi, you're so stupid! You'll never do anything right!"<br>She knew it was her mother's. She felt a huge wave of sadness. The spell seemed like it was broken and the horrifying memories crept back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called 'bittersweet revenge' and I kinda wrote it. The lyrics were true on what's happening to my life. (I had a friend and he started that rumor. I had to fake cry so that way people can leave me alone and he left me there!) And this was the only way I can let out my angriness. Ok so well, let's hope Naomi can survive the next chapter. I think it will start the drama. And this was just the beginning!<strong>


	17. being stronger

**Ok so here's the moment you people have all been waiting for: the action!**

Naomi felt more uneasy then she already felt. It seemed like she was going to have to tell them the truth. Aku and Ankoku were her parents and she had to face the facts. Before it was dinner she got her guitar and began to sing softly:  
><em>sometimes I just gotta take a breath<br>this is what it's like livin' in the fast lane  
>why my does life pass by so quickly?<br>I gotta stop and show them  
>I'm not the girl I was before<br>it's the only way I can fight this fight  
>I know it'll be hard<br>but I have to be stronger then I was before_

_(chorus)  
>I have to be stronger (stronger)<br>and I can't let them win (win)  
>I have to be stronger (stronger)<br>I'll do whatever it takes (whatever it takes)  
>to show them I was stronger than I was ever before<br>I have to be stronger_

What Naomi didn't know was that someone was listening to her sing: it was Musaki.

_I was always known to back down from a fight  
>but this time I will this fight<br>I'll show myself who I really am  
>but I'll do whatever it takes<br>to show myself  
>who I really am<em>

_(Chorus)  
>I have to be stronger (stronger)<br>and I can't let them win (win)  
>I have to be stronger (stronger)<br>I'll do whatever it takes (whatever it takes)  
>to show them I was stronger than I was ever before<br>I have to be stronger_  
><em>I have to be stronger then I was before<br>I'll do whatever it takes  
>to be stronger<br>and prove myself  
>I am stronger then I was before<em>

When Naomi stopped singing, Musaki came in  
>"hey, Musaki. How long have you been listening?" she asked<br>"long enough to hear you sing"  
>Naomi sighed. "So I guess I'm caught"<br>"pretty much. So why are you sad?"  
>"I'll tell you and the rest at dinner. I just want to get this over with"<p>

At dinner time, Naomi finally decided that she tell them on what has been happening the past few days.  
><em>If I don't do it now, then I may never tell them.<br>_She gathered up all the courage she could have and said: "there's something I've wanted to tell you guys"  
>When they all fell silent, Naomi spoke "ok, so it turns out my parents are evil. But it turns out they're the worst villains China ever had, besides Shen and Tai-lung," when she couldn't hold it any longer she said "my parents are Aku and Ankoku"<p>

**Cliffhanger! Ok not really a surprise since I leave a lot of my stories but who cares! Sorry for the delay. My mom wouldn't let me go and I wanted to work on this fic for two days. The name of the song is called "I have to be stronger" and it's made by me-again. I guess if everybody likes the lyrics I'm creating, I'll do more. And to tell you the truth, I'm not supposed to be working in this story. It was report card day and my grades aren't so good. I want to do longer but I'm afraid that my mom might catch me in my act. So review! Oh yeah, and I forgot: I'm planning to do a fan fic where Arizona (belongs to Animation Universe 2005) meets Naomi.**


	18. the fight

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delays. **

* * *

><p>"What?" they all shouted.<p>

"Do I have to repeat it?" asked Naomi

"They can't be your parents!" said Tigress, completely confused and puzzled like the rest of them were.

"Ok so who the heck are Aku and Ankoku?" asked Musaki

"The worst killers of China, Ankoku even killed Aku, her own husband! They killed almost anybody they saw," answered Crane "wait… then wouldn't that mean…"

"Yes, I'm the daughter of the people who killed your parents" she said sadly

"This can't be true!" argued Tigress

"What more proof do you need? The last vision I had revealed their names and when Ankoku killed Aku"

She sighed "I think they're my parents as well"

"You gotta be joking with me"

"No, I'm not joking. Didn't they say something about 20 years ago?"

"B-but wait wouldn't that mean?" asked Crane but paused.

"This must be a dream! OK not a dream more like a nightmare!"Said Naomi feeling confused by the sudden action.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions" warned Po

"I'm pretty sure you guys can't be sisters. You guys are like the opposite of each other!" exclaimed Musaki.

"Look, I can't be her sister. It's obvious we don't have anything in common. So why should I even be her sister? " said Tigress

"So you don't think we can't be sisters?" asked Naomi, offended

"I'm pretty sure it's a no"

"Oh shut up! Heck, why would I even wanna be your sister?" she asked angrily

"I wouldn't even wanna be your sister either. I'm glad that we're not ever related."

Naomi felt anger rise up toward her "SHUT UP! I'M MORE GLAD THEN YOU! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST MEAN AND SELFISH AND CRUEL!" Naomi felt like she couldn't control herself. She grabbed a knife and the memory of when she held the knife when she was a toddler flashed through her mind. But it didn't matter; she grabbed the knife and flung towards Tigress.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Sorry I have to use spaces, I wanna upload it quick. Well you people know what to do and let's see if I can upload the next chapter, hopefully, tomorrow. <strong>


	19. a huge mistake

**Again: sorry for the delay. Well I'll continue while trying to get the hang of my new keyboard:**

* * *

><p>Tigress was able to grab the knife before it was able to stab her. All eyes turned towards Naomi. Naomi then realized what she had done. She had almost done what her parents wanted her to do: murder. The images of her parents murdering people flashed through her mind. Everyone fell silent, too shocked and stunned to stay anything.<br>Naomi felt tears fall off her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done. Never in her life had she done something like that.  
>"I-I d-didn't-" Naomi stopped, realizing that saying sorry would do nothing. Before she could stop herself, she ran and pushed Kendall out of the way as she left the Jade Palace.<br>Kendall watched Naomi run with confusion  
><em>I wonder why she pushed me out of the way. And why is she in such a rush?<br>_Kendall decided to shrug the thought off, but he was too curious to ignore it so he walked up the stairs.  
>Naomi tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't stop them. She walked further and further away in the empty streets.<br>_I have to do what I did when I escaped from the orphanage: walk away and never look back. _  
>She realized that she can't go back there. She's gonna have to run away and she thought they'd be happier without her. Here she was a year ago ready to start a new life, and she has to start all over again.<br>Naomi heard the clouds rumbled and rain began falling from the sky. She walked into the same ally she slept in when she first arrived at the village. She hugged herself as she let the rain wet her and wash away her life as she knew it.  
>"Alright, what is going on?" asked Kendall between breathes when he finally reached the end of the stairs.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Musaki trying to act naturally.  
>"I meant on why Naomi pushed me out of the way as she left running"<br>"Wait, so you saw her?"  
>"Didn't I make myself clear?"<br>The five, Po and Musaki stared at each other. They couldn't believe it: she had run away.  
>"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Kendall confused.<br>When Po told Kendall what had happened, Kendall was completely shocked.  
>"Wait so she actually did that?"<br>Po nodded.  
>"How are we gonna find her?" asked Crane<br>"that's the problem," said Kendall with a sigh "when she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. And we can't tell anybody about this: it could ruin her life."  
>"So this like a lose-lose situation"<br>"Pretty much"  
>"I gotta go. My aunt and uncle will probably be worried about me if I don't show up soon." He said as he walked away. He couldn't believe it: the girl he loved ran away after a huge fight that ended up with a knife.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow am I awesome at this or what? Well review and happy Black Friday!<strong>


	20. History repeats itself

**Hey everyone! And let's continue with this story!**

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up in the first ray of sunlight. She'd have to leave the village for good. She stood up and began to walk away. She didn't make it far before wolf bandits entered the village.<br>_Wow, this was just like the first day I got here. Wait then that would mean they'd come! I better beat the crap out of them and leave quickly.  
><em> Naomi couldn't think so she just ran with wolf bandits chasing after her. She ran and once she was far from the village, she began to beat them. She was able to punch them hard and beat them more quickly then when she first beat them. Before she left, she stole a knife from one of the knocked-out guards and left.  
><em>I don't know what I'll do but I can't go back. Maybe those kids at the orphanage who called me a 'monster' when I was younger were right. Maybe I am a monster. Why couldn't I have just stayed at that orphanage? I'd rather have Yakunan try to kill me in my sleep then having to deal with this.<br>_

* * *

><p>"I think somebody already beat us to it" said Mantis when they arrived to the place where the knocked-out guards were.<br>"Alright, what the heck happened?" asked Crane to a guard that woke up.  
>"I-I don't know. A tiger girl just beat the crap out of us. Man, she was like the girl who we fought with a year ago" he said<br>"it's Naomi!" said Tigress.  
>"Kendall is right: when Naomi doesn't want to be found, she won't be found" said Musaki.<br>"Hey, where's my knife?" asked the wolf guard when he realized that his knife is missing.  
>"Y-you don't think…" said Monkey slowly.<br>"Just because she ran away, doesn't mean she'll commit suicide or cut herself." Said Tigress

* * *

><p>Naomi walked further and further from the village. She didn't see the village half-an hour ago. She was tired and hungry and decided to rest in a tree. She grabbed the knife she stole and looked at her wrists. The scars were fading but she grabbed the knife and cut her wrist. Blood began pouring but she didn't care. History repeats itself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well you people know what to do! And man I am getting better at this!<strong>


	21. what hurts the most

**Hey everyone and now let's continue with this story!**

* * *

><p>A full week had passed and there was still no word of Naomi. It seemed like she would never be found and even though she hardly showed it, Tigress did care. As each day passed, she was starting to regret everything she did that made Naomi run away.<p>

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me_

it seemed like Naomi could never be found and it Tigress was starting to feel like it was her fault. To her, it seemed like it was the one that hurt her the most.

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

It wouldn't matter on how many times she regrets it; she could never take it back.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doing It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still Harder<br>Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<br>_  
>she remembered the time when she first met Naomi. And before she met her, she felt like nobody could ever understand her when she was at the orphanage. And now she had someone who understood her and she made her run away.<p>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<em>

Tigress felt like that she could possibly never see Naomi ever again. It was her fault and that hurt her the most.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called 'what hurts the most' by Rascall Flats. Ok I think in the next chapter, I'll possibly finish the running away part. And there will be more songs that will come soon and yes, I'm a fan of music. <strong>


	22. found but can't forgive herself

**Hey everyone and let's continue!**

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up through the first rays of sunlight. She sighed and stood up with her back aching. She felt like going back, but she shook off the feeling. She just can't go back especially with that she's done.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here?" she heard a voice.  
>She turned around and saw a female jaguar. She wore black pants and a light brown coat.<br>"Um, who are you?" Naomi asked.  
>"I'm Jailyn, a worker of Child services and Youth Services. I'm assuming your running away."<br>Naomi ran as fast as she could but Jailyn was able to catch up to her.  
>"Instead of running away from fear, let's get you back home."<br>Naomi realized she can't run any longer and should just give up.  
>As they were walking, Jailyn asked: "so what caused you to run away?"<br>Naomi didn't answer.  
>Jailyn realized that she didn't catch her name, "so what's your name?"<br>"Naomi"  
>"wait, the Naomi who lives in the Jade Palace?"<br>"yeah"  
>"Wow, so what caused you to run away?"<br>Naomi again didn't answer.  
>"You have to tell me so I can help you"<br>"I-I can't. It's too personal"  
>Before she knew it, Naomi was back in the Valley of Peace. Jailyn lead Naomi to an agency and told her to sit in one of the benches.<br>_Well this sucks. Now I'm back to where I started! Stupid Youth Service/ Child Service team or whatever it's called!  
><em>Naomi buried her hands in her face.  
>"Naomi?"<br>She looked up and saw Tigress.  
>Naomi didn't answer and looked down at the floor<br>Tigress sat next to her and didn't know what to say.  
>"Look, I-I," she sighed. "Naomi, I'm sorry"<br>Naomi looked up.  
>"I'm sorry for everything I did. I never meant to hurt you," Tigress sighed again "when you ran away….. I missed you, a lot"<br>"you did?"  
>"Yeah, and I really am sorry, Naomi" Tigress said hugging her.<br>"I'm sorry too" Naomi answered.  
>"No, you shouldn't say sorry. I'm the one who's saying it"<br>Tigress and Naomi left the agency a couple minutes later, but one thing was sure: Naomi _cannot _forgive herself.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not the end yet. I bet you people are asking: "how did Naomi end up in an orphanage?" well I decided to keep that scene for later on. <strong>


	23. goodbye i'm sorry

**Hey everyone and it's 25 more days until Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Naomi felt like she can't forgive herself for what she's done. When she arrived at home, she went in her bedroom.<br>_I don't think I can ever forgive myself. I killed Jason and I feel like I should just end my life. I know there are people who care for me, but I have to say goodbye. Nobody will cry over me, I'm not worth it. Nobody wants me to stay so I I'll just do the world a favor and kill myself.  
><em>Naomi picked up her guitar, thinking it would be her last time and began to sing:

_Time has run out, for me.  
>Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.<br>It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
>And I need to leave, for a while.<br>Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
>So goodbye, I'll miss you.<em>

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>I'm not worth any tears._

_It's been the years, of abuse.  
>Neglected to treat the disorder,<br>That controls my youth, for so long.  
>I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.<br>It's no use, why should I hold on?  
>It's been five years, don't need one more.<br>So goodbye, life's abuse._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>I'm not worth any tears._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
>I'm not worth any tears.<em>

When she sang the last note, she began crying softly. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note and grabbed a small bag which contained a knife, pills (for sleeping), a plastic bag, and rope. When she knew the coast was clear, she snuck off and left.

When Tigress noticed something was wrong, she went in Naomi's room and found it empty. She felt a small panic inside but tried to remain calm. When she a piece of paper laid on the bed: her heart sank. She read the note over once and told the rest on what had happened.  
>"She's missing and we better find her before its too late!" she said.<br>"I think you read it wrong" said Po as he took the note and read it aloud:

_I feel like I can't take it anymore.  
>I feel like I killed Jason and I know the people who my parents killed aren't gonna forgive me.<br>I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye forever.  
>I'm not worth any tears.<br>And I'm sorry but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, nobody wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, nobody will cry over me.<br>Time out has run out to me.  
><em>_It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
>And I need to leave, for a while.<br>Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
>So goodbye, I'll miss you.<br>You've guys been a family to me but I have to say goodbye.  
>Don't bother looking for me because you'll find me dead anyway.<br>Goodbye,  
>Naomi. <em>

Everyone fell silent.  
>"We can't just sit here! We have to find Naomi and talk to her before it's too late!" argued Musaki.<em><br>_They all agreed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called goodbye (I'm sorry) by Jamestown Story (A.K.A: And Then I Turned Seven) and yes, I used some of the lyrics for Naomi's suicidal note. When I listened to the song, I realized how well this song relates to this chapter. And I had to leave out these lyrics:<strong>

******_(Every 18 minutes, somebody dies from a suicide.  
>Every 43 seconds, somebody attempts one.<br>If you, or anybody you know, is suicidal,  
>Call 1-800-784-2433.)<em>**

**Ok well review!**


	24. suicide

Naomi was able to find a private place where she could kill herself. A tree stood and a cliff with a never ending ocean floor stood there. She reached for her sack and took out the pill bottle. She tried to open the top but it wouldn't open. After a few more attempts she angrily threw the bottle and it splashed into the ocean.  
>She grabbed a knife from the sack. Naomi felt another vision flash before her mind:<p>

_"Naomi! Would you just stop whining?" Ankoku said when she slapped at 1 year old Naomi.  
>When she began crying, Ankoku kicked her hard.<br>"You worthless little brat!" she said as she slapped her.  
>Naomi whimpered a bit as she kept slapping her.<br>"You know what? You should just go kill yourself, maybe you'll do the world a favor! Your nothing and you shouldn't even deserve to live!"_

Naomi let the words sink in.  
><em>"You should just go kill yourself, maybe you'll do the world a favor!"<br>_She felt like committing suicide more by the minute.  
><em>I'm not worth any tears at all. Nobody's gonna care anyway. I should do the world a favor and kill myself.<br>_She clutched the knife harder. She felt tears in her eyes when she knew that this was her final minute on earth.  
>"Naomi?" she heard someone say.<br>_Oh crap, I have to kill myself….. NOW!  
><em>Without thinking, she stabbed herself. Blood stained her knife. She felt sudden pain and collapsed to the ground and she lost her grip of the knife.

**Sorry this chapter is short. It's all I got for this chapter.**


	25. coma part 1

**Ok everyone here is the chapter for the story!**

They gasped at the sight of Naomi lying on the floor motionless with a pool of blood surrounding her.  
>"Is s-she dead?" asked Mantis nervously<br>"No, she's still breathing," Said Tigress after a while "and it's my fault" she whispered to herself.  
>"We have to take her back home or she will die" Po said quietly.<p>

_Am I in hell? Wondered Naomi when she darkness.  
>The darkness disappeared into a scene that made Naomi groan.<br>"Not again! Please for the love of fudge, not this one!"  
>She looked out the window of the house she knew and saw herself as a young cub.<br>A female jaguar, wearing a black winter jacket with black pants sat on the couch sipping on hot chocolate while she and Ankoku chatted.  
>"So you actually named her Naomi?" she asked looking at Naomi who sat silently.<br>Ankoku sighed "my parents did. Her real name is Nagisa Aelita Akira Naomi Amaya. But we just call her Naomi, Nagisa or Aelita for short."  
>"So you what do you think she'll be when she grows up?"<br>Ankoku smiled proudly "she'll be a killer, like her sweet mother"  
>"So why did your parents name Aelita?"<br>" I wanted to name her Akuma Neiken Hidou Kumori Ame but my parents refused to let me call her that. So after they named her, I killed them"  
>"That stinks"<br>"I know"  
>"And there's one more thing I need to tell you"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Someone snitched on you and know guards are coming to get you"<br>Ankoku angrily threw the vase on the wall, smashing it. "Those bitches, I will show them not to mess with me!"  
>They heard a pounding on the door and it burst open. Ankoku grabbed her knife but before she could use it, one of the wolf guards caught her arm. Ankoku was able to stab him while the jaguar kept slicing and stabbing the guards. Finally the remaining guards knocked them both out and dragged them out of the way.<br>Naomi sat still in the empty room, scared. She walked out of the house and a wolf guard caught her.  
>"Are you ok, kid?" he asked.<br>Naomi said nothing.  
>"Well you don't have to worry about your evil mother. In the meantime, you will stay in the orphanage and you will get adopted into a loving family," He said as her walked her out of the home. "Do you know your name?"<br>"Nagisa Aelita Akira Naomi Amaya" answered the three-year old without saying a single word wrong.  
>"Well you don't have to worry about this violent life anymore."<br>He seemed to tell that she was traumatized because she kept shaking.  
><em>

**She's alive but she slipped in a coma! Ok so for the evil name: Akuma- demon: Neiken wicked, treacherous: Hidou-hate: Kumori- cloudy, shadow: Ame-rain. It's not a mouthful but still it's a pretty mean name. Ok for her real name: Nagisa-sea shell : Aelita- (I don't know the meaning. I just got it from Code Lyoko): Akira- bright or clear : Naomi- very beautiful : Amaya- night rain. They are all Japanese**


	26. coma part 2: the final ending

**Again sorry for the breaks but I'll continue with this story.**

"She slipped in a coma and went back to cutting" sighed Crane  
>"But slipping to a coma and surviving is like a one in a million chance" said Tigress feeling worried suddenly.<br>"I know which is why we should hope for the best" he answered as he walked away.  
><em>This is my fault she's gonna die. I wish I didn't fight with her, and then maybe she'd still be alive. I'm so stupid! <em>She thought to herself.  
>She went inside Naomi's room and saw her lying in her bed looking lifeless.<br>"Naomi, I don't know you can or cannot hear me but I'm really sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you and I know there are days where you feel like you're not worth any tears. But you are. I know you can feel like no one cares about you, but we do. Committing suicide is never the answer but I understand how you feel. I wish I never fought with you and I swear I'd go back in time and change it if I could. Naomi please don't die, this is my entire fault. It should be me dying not you" she said and hugging her. She left and wondered if Naomi would ever be alive again.  
>Naomi suddenly woke up and heard everything Tigress had said. She smiled to herself and realized that running away and attempting suicide was totally unnecessary for her.<br>_Of course I would feel like nobody cares about me, but it's obviously not true. There are people who care about me and besides I got a sister who really cares about me. _  
>She smiled to herself and went back to sleep. Tomorrow she'd wake up at the usual time and totally surprise them. It had been a week since she slipped into a coma and she realized that she should just stay who she was. The past was the past. She smiled to herself as she fell fast asleep, tomorrow would be a surprising day.<p>

**Sorry but I felt like I should end my favorite story with this chapter. Sorry if it's too short but that's all I had. Thanks so much to Animation Universe 2005 for everything, Miscellaneous Thief for adding my story to author alert and reviewing my story. oh yeah, and before I forget here's too things I wanna say first:  
>I will be posting a new story called "gift of a friend" where Animation Universe 2005's OC Arizona meets Naomi and a friendship starts.<br>second: I'm doing a poll on what story I should be begin next after I finish Naomi's first Christmas and Gift of a friend. The descriptions of the categories are on my profile. Some aren't listed because I put like 3 stories for a specific month. So anyway thanks for reading and read my descriptions on the stories that will appear and take the poll on what you want me to do next. Ok and now I dub this complete!**


End file.
